nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Grenzwacht - Die Siedler kommen
Projekt *[[Grenzwacht |'Grenzwacht' ]] Umsiedlung thumb|left|254pxBericht vom 15. des 6. Monats von Andrew von Baskerville Der Abend begann mit einer alltäglichen Runde durch die Burg. Nach meiner Arbeit an einigen Passagen des Stormwinder Gesetzestextes patroullierte ich durch die Gänge. Bekam so auch eher zufällig mit wie Bruder Fordred die Größe hatte eine ausserdienstliche Verstimmtheit mit Bruder Gondarin auf zwergische Art zu lösen. Nach dem dies geklärt war bemerkte ich eine Frau. Augenscheinlich in der Blüte ihres Seins, einfach gekleidet und Schwielen an den Händen deuteten auf enormen, vielleicht erzwungenen Fleiß hin. Wie sich später heraus stellte, eine Landwirtin seit dem 5. Lebensjahr. Nach der Aufforderung äußerte die Frau die Anfrage ob wir als neue Lehensherren im westlichen Elwynn wüssten, wo man als Landwirtin Arbeit finden würde. Sie war uns aus Darkshire bekannt, daher waren wir gewillt ihr Anliegen näher mit ihr zu erörtern. Der Hof der Steinfelds fiel uns als Erstes ein. Und so machten sich die Frau und ich auf dem Weg. Ihr Name ist Aruca. Sie kommt ursprünglich aus dem nördlichen Elwynn, Stadtgrenze Stormwind und arbeitete nun auf einem Hof in Westfall. Dieser würde allerdings ständig von Banditen der Defias Bruderschaft geplündert und daher schaue sie sich nach Alternativen um. Der Steinfeld Hof zeigte sich als solche. Viel Arbeit, wenig fähige Hände und das Feld litt unter den Fressattacken der herumstreunenden Schweine. Nun ging es nur noch darum ihr Hab und Gut und ihre Gefährten nach Elwynn zu schaffen. Dabei Unterstützung erhoffend kehrten wir zur Burg zurück. Dort trafen wir noch Bruder Gondarin, Schwester Courtney und den Lordkommandanten an. Die Bitte der Bäuerin traf auf willige Ohren und der Lordkommandant zeigte die Größe und Güte ihr ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen. Er selbst schloss sich der Eskorte an, die aufbrach die Bauern zu schützen. Kaum hatten wir die Brücke nach Westfall überquert offenbarte sich uns der Schrecken des zeitgenössischen Westfall. Ohne Schutzmacht, ohne Ordnung und ohne Perspektive marodierten Banditengruppen über die Ländereien. Und man sah es diesem Land an. Verlassene Höfe, fliehende Bauern, verlorene Seelen. So leblos und gefährlich der Pestwald wirkt, hier zeigt sich eine andere Art Pest. Und sie ist durch die Lebenden hervorgerufen. Gier, Neid, Machtwahn um nur einige Gründe zu nennen. Dem König sei empfohlen auch endlich Ritter hier her zu schicken um in der Heimat für Ordnung zu sorgen, für deren Schutz er sie im Norden in die Schlacht schickt. Weitesgehend unbehelligt gelangten wir an den südlichsten Zipfel der Küste Westfalls wo der Hof von Aruca lag. Doch nicht ohne sich stetig beobachtet zu fühlen. Und wie erahnt griffen sie in dem Moment an wo wir die Hand von den Waffen hatten um den Bauern beim Bereitmachen ihres Karrens zu helfen, Defias. Ruchlose Vagabunden vereint in ihrem Ziel das letzte bisschen Wohlstand aus der Landbevölkerung zu pressen, um den Privatkrieg ihres Anführers zu fechten. Defias Bruderschaft unter Edwin van Cleef. Doch ihre verkommenen Seelen sahen das Licht und bereuten. Ihren Angriff vorausgeahnt stemmten wir ihnen unsere Waffen entgegen und nach einem kurzen Gefecht war auch der Letzte sterbend zu Boden gegangen. Der Karren geschnürrt, die Banditen verschreckt, verlief die Rückreise sehr ruhig. Und als wir über die Grenzbrücke gelangt waren, begab sich die Eskorte wieder zur Burg und ich führte die Bauern zu ihrer neuen Wirkunsstelle, ihrem neuen zu Hause. Ich hoffe sie leben sich schnell ein und ihre Samen sind vom Licht gesegnet. Ihr Fleiß soll belohnt werden und vielleicht lässt sich ähnliches wiederholen wenn unsere Heimat erst gereinigt wurde. Vielleicht der erste Grundpfeiler der "Scharlachroten Renaissance". Aus Asche wird Leben entstehen. Wir werden von Tag zu Tag den Hof inspizieren und Erfolge so wie Gefahren überwachen. Sei das willige Bauernvolk hierbei auch lobend erwähnt und gesegnet. Ruhm im Glanze des Lichts. Andrew von Baskerville left|670px Besuch bei den neuen Siedlern thumb|245px*Ein Bericht liegt auf dem Schreibtisch der Schwester Courtney* Gestern Abend schickte Schwester Courtney uns zum Hof der Steinfelds um dort die Menschen zu befragen bezüglich der Überfälle der Gnolle. Schwester Flaviana, Schwester Norenna und ich machten uns sogleich auf den Weg zum Hof. Dorthin überraschte uns ein einzelner Gnoll der Schwester Flaviana angriff. Doch der Gnoll hatte keine Chance. Nach der Attacke des Gnolls ritten wir weiter und kamen ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten am Hof an. Dort angekommen brachten wir die Pferde in den Stall und liefen zum Haus. Frau Steinfeld begrüßte und herzlich und bat uns doch rein, da Ihre Mutter uns mehr Informationen geben konnte. Also gingen wir ins Haus um mit der Oma Steinfeld zu sprechen. Wir wurden auch hier herzlich willkommen geheißen. Zuerst erklärte ich der Familie Steinfeld wer wir sind und das wir nun für den Schutz dieses Gebietes zuständig sind. Danach erfragte ich die alte Dame was genau der Hof anbaut. Die Dame sagte uns, dass hier Melonen und Getreide angepflanzt werden, sowie Kühe gehalten werden. Sie verkaufen dann Ihre Waren in Goldhain, Sturmwind oder liefern manchmal auch nach Westfall. Danach erzählte uns die alte Dame dass die Gnoll Überfälle zugenommen haben und, dass es scheint als ob diese einen neuen Anführer haben. Ich glaube das ist dieser Hogger, dessen Steckbrief Schwester Courtney uns gezeigt hat. Nun auf der anderen Seite stören die Kobolde, welche die Mine überrannt haben, die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Nachbarhof. Denn man kann nicht mehr ohne Gefahr von Hof zu Hof. Ich erklärte ihr, dass wir etwas gegen die Gnolle unternehmen werden. Leider aber nichts gegen die Kobolde, da dass Gebiet nicht mehr unter unserem Schutz steht. Aber vielleicht können wir uns mit dem Lehnsherrn dort zusammenschließen. Während des Gesprächs war Schwester Flaviana schon raus gegangen, da Sie dort etwas gehört hatte. Also Schwester Norenna und ich uns von der alten Frau Steinfeld verabschiedet haben und ebenfalls raus kamen stand Flaviana einem eingeschüchtertem Mädchen gegenüber. Ihr Name sei Mayali und ist die Gehilfin der neuen Besitzer dieses Hofes. Die neuen Besitzer seien Aura und Bendon. Nun Flaviana kümmerte sich noch etwas um das junge Mädchen. In der Zeit inspizierten Norenna und ich die Gebäude. Norenna die mehr Ahnung hat, erklärte mir nach einer Besichtigungstour, dass alle Gebäude in einem guten Zustand sein. In ihren Worten: Einfach aber Solide. Ihr ist nur aufgefallen das die Scheune sehr wenige Vorräte beinhaltet. Das Feld war in einem schlechten Zustand. Wildtier liefen über das Feld und fraßen die Saat oder die Pflanzen die wuchsen. Schwester Norenna befragte daraufhin die junge Mayali. Diese schien sehr unsicher als wir vor Ihr standen. Aber sie sagte das sie bereits Maßnahmen unternehmen um das Feld wieder bewirtschaften zu können. Daraufhin bat ihr Mayali, sie und die anderen neuen Bewohner zur Garnison um sich dort einmal Vorzustellen. So das wir dort mit ihnen weitere Schritte für die Sicherheit des Hofes tun und auch Verhandlungen zur Lieferung von Vorräten handeln können. Weitere Informationen über die Gnolle und unser Gebiet folgen. Ich werde mir in der Bibliothek der Abtei Nordhain mehr Informationen darüber sammeln und einen kleinen Bericht verfassen. gez. Feorar Feuerzunge Archivat der Faust Gnolle und Kobolde *Ein Schreiben liegt auf dem Tisch von Schwester Courtney* Sehr geehrte Schwester, ich habe folgende Informationen aus der Bibliothek über die Gnolle und Kobolde beommen, die den Bauernhof gefährden! Gnolle thumb|left|144px Die Gnolle der Flusspfoten sind brutale Wesen, die entlang der Grenzen des Waldes von Elwynn gesehen worden sind. Es ist ein großes Rudel unter Führung von Hogger und viel zu viele, als dass die Menschen dort allein mit ihnen fertig werden könnten. Die Gnolle haben sich in den Wäldern südlich des Wachturms eingenistet und eine weitere Gruppe lebt in dem Gebiet nahe des Steinhügelsees im Osten. Die Armee von Sturmwind wird jeden belobigen, der dabei hilft, die Gnolle zu töten, denn die Marschalls haben erkannt, dass die listigen Gnolle des Flusspfotenpacks eine eindeutige Bedrohung für das Königreich Azeroth darstellen und gestoppt werden müssen. Zudem hat das Flusspfotenpack die Kobolde, die in den steinigen Höhlen des Rotkammgebirges leben, versklavt und in eine Existenz unermüdlicher Plackerei gezwungen. Hogger thumb|145pxHogger ist der Führer der Gnolle der Flusspfoten und wahrscheinlich der bekannteste Vertreter seiner Rasse auf Azeroth. Er ist ein riesiger Gnoll und streunt im Südwesten von Elwynn durch den Wald, direkt vor dem Fluss der Westfall von Elwynn trennt. Er hat bislang alle Versuche, ihn zu fangen, vereiteln können und die Armee von Sturmwind hat inzwischen ein großzügiges Kopfgeld auf den Gnoll ausgesetzt. Kopfgeldjäger, die sich die Belohnung verdienen möchten, sollten einen Beweis für Hoggers Tod bei Marschall Dughan in Goldhain vorlegen. Kobolde thumb|left|139pxKobolde sind verschrumpelte, rattenähnliche Humanoide, jedoch von Natur aus ein scheunes und friedsames Volk, das in den tiefen Höhlen des Rotkammgebirges und Alterac haust. Sie haben eine Vorliebe fürs Graben und sind bekannt für ihre unterirdischen Tunnel. Kobolde besitzen nur eine begrenzte Intelligenz und halten sich meist von besiedelten Gebieten fern, wo andere, größere Völker leben. Sie können aber über sich selbst hinauswachsen, wenn sie in eine Ecke gedrängt werden. Doch im Rotkammgebirge wurden sie vor kurzem von den Gnollen der Flußpfoten versklavt und in eine Existenz unermüdlicher Plackerei gezwungen. Seit ihrer Unterwerfung sind die eigentlich sanftmütigen Kobolde verbittert und gehen aggressiv gegen jeden vor, der sich in ihre unaufhörliche Arbeit einmischt. gez. Feorar Feuerzunge Archivat der Faust Ich? .. na, ich bin Wichard.. Wichard Rodak, jawoll thumb|left|233px Hier is schön, hier bleib ich ... Wichard nickt entschlossen bei diesen leise gemurmelten Worten und setzt seine Patrouille fort. Er war vor einigen Tagen hier an der Weststromgarnison vorbeigekommen und hatte beschlossen, nach Arbeit zu fragen. Geld hatte er nicht mehr, und seine kargen Vorräte waren aufgebraucht. Auch sein Pferd, ein gescheckter alter Klepper, schien mit seinen Kräften am Ende zu sein. Guck Blitz .. da sin Soldatn ...werd mal fragn, ob die was zu essen habn... Kurz entschlossen hatte er also am Tor geklopft ... Ich such Arbeit .. will Geld verdien´n ... Auf die Frage, was er denn könne, gab er an, Schmied zu sein und ein guter Kämpfer. Man gewährte ihm Einlass und fragte nach seiner Herkunft ... Na, ausm Hügelland komm ich, aus de Mine . jawoll .. und bei nem Schmied war ich auch .. ja ... ach, und ich musst immer Bärn und Spinnen jagn, und diese ekligen Fischtiere .. die ham immer die Fische aus de Netze geklaut... So ganz zufriedenstellend waren die Antworten wohl nicht, und so sollte er noch seinen Namen nennen und Papiere vorlegen, die seine Abstammung beweisen würden. Na, ich bin Wichard .. Wichard Rodak, jawoll ... Papiere? Wasn das? Obwohl bald feststand, dass er keine solchen Papiere hatte, lud man ihn ein, am nächsten Tag wiederzukommen. Eine Arbeit würde sich dann schon ergeben. Die Nacht verbrachte er in der Scheune eines nahegelegenen Bauernhofes, und den folgenden Vormittag verbrachte er damit, den Bauersleuten auf dem Feld zu helfen. Ein Gruß zum Abschied, und schon gings zurück zur Garnison. Dort angekommen, traf er eine uniformierte Frau sowie einen Zwerg an. Tach .. bin wieda da ...was soll ich machn? Die beiden hatten wohl am vorigen Arbeit seine Ankunft verpasst, und so musste er alle Fragen nochmal über sich ergehen lassen. Wie sich herausstellen sollte, würde das nicht das letzte Mal sein - die Leute hier waren doch sehr neugierig. Zumindest bat man ihn bald hinein und ... erweiterte den Fragenkreis. Wieso er keine Papiere hätte, wie er hergekommen sei, wo er die Nacht verbracht hätte, und und und Na, hab keine . also so Papiere ... Errötend gestand er, dass er die auch nich lesen könne, weil er dies nie gelernt habe..Mittlerweile hatten sich weitere Interessierte gefunden, die ihren Beitrag zu diesem Gespräch leisten wollten. Einem von ihnen schien die unzureichende Bildung des jungen Mannes nicht zu gefallen, und so gab er kurz entschlossen den Auftrag, dem Streuner Lesen beizubringen. Ähmm .. schreibn un so kann ..ich auch nich, nee .un Rechnen auch nich... Das Programm der nächsten Zeit erweiterte sich mit dieser Aussage doch beträchtlich. Schließlich sollten Arbeiter und Wachen doch die Aufträge lesen können, die man ihnen erteilte. Ähm .. darf ich was fragn? ..also, wenn ich was falsch mach, krieg ich dann Schläge? Diese Frage rief doch einiges Unverständnis hervor, und so forderten die Zuhörer eine Erklärung. Na, hab doch in de Mine gearbeitet, und manchmal auch bei Schmied, ja ...un .. un wenn was falsch war, ham se mich geschlagn.. krieg ich hier auch Schläge? Nein, wir schlagen nicht, wir schießen, tönte es von dem Zwerg hinüber, der bei diesen Worten seine Flinte tätschelte. S''chießn? ..nee, Schläge sin nich schön, aber schießn .. nee'' '' Unser junger Held klaubt seine Sachen zusammen und verließ eiligst diesen gefährlichen Ort. Nun stand er wieder auf dem staubigen Weg. Keine Arbeit, nichts zu essen, aber wenigstens nicht tot.Den Rest des Tages streifte er ziellos durch die Gegend, allein mit sich, seinem treuen Pferd und seinen Gedanken. ''Ach Blitz, was solln wa jetz machn? Die warn erst so nett, aba ... schießn .. nee, is nich richtig..bösa Zwerg, jawoll...'' Wie es der Zufall wollte, war er im Kreis geritten und stand nun wieder an der Abzweigung, die zu der mittlerweile wohlbekannten Garnison führte. ''Hmm ..vlleicht is der Zwerg nich mehr da ...soll ich nochma fragn, Blitz? '' Als hätte sein Pferd ihn verstanden, wandte es den Kopf zu ihm und wieherte ihm zu. ''Meinste wirklich? na, is gut ... musst aber hier wartn, hörste? wenn se schießn ... reitn wa schnell weg...'' Er stieg ab, schlang die Zügel um einen halb verfallenen Zaun und ging vorsichtig auf das Tor zu. Auf sein zaghaftes Klopfen wurde schließlich geöffnet, und etwas zögerlich trat er ein. ''Is der Zwerg da? ... schießn is nich gut, nee'' Die Frau, die sich bald darauf als Schwester Courtney vorstellte, sprach ihm beruhigend zu und winkte ihm, näherzukommen. Offensichtlich war man erfreut, ihn wiederzusehen, und bekräftigte die Absicht, ihn lesen und schreiben zu lehren. Hocherfreut willigte er ein und harrte der Dinge, die da auf ihn warteten.In der nachfolgenden Zeit lernte er zunächst, Buchstaben zu schreiben, um dann daraus Worte und letztendlich Sätze zu bilden. ''Cortnie, is das richtig? ... Ja? .. das is schön .. ich lern viel, jawoll .. Ihr nette Dame ..ja, sehr nett'' Neben den bildenden Maßnahmen lernte er, dass der Zwerg nicht böse war, sondern nur eine besondere Art hatte, zu scherzen. Ganz glauben wollte er das zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht, da der kleine Mann keine Gelegenheit ausließ, unseren etwas langsamen Helden zum Ziel seiner derben Späße und Witzchen zu machen. Ungeachtet dessen lernte Wichard fleißig weiter und fand sich auch bald immer besser in seiner neuen Umgebung zurecht. ''Wenn Blitz Hafer hat, ist er glücklich und dann bin ichs auch ...'' Samtpfote - Gedanken einer Katze Immer diese selben Fragen in meinem Kopf:thumb|left|201px Wer bin ich? Woher komm ich? Was ist der Sinn meines Daseins? ''*Ich liege auf der Eingangsmauer des Garnisons und schnaufe.* '' Huch, wer strubbelt mir da durchs Fell? Ahh, Fìnley. Er ist auf dem Wege zum Wache halten. Mein Herr, mein Freund, ich bin ihm treu ergeben und möchte bei ihm sein, bis ich sterbe.'' '' ''*Ich lege meinen Kopf auf die Pfoten und erinnere mich zurück*'' '''... Es war vor 3 Monaten… Ich erwache… Finde mich in einer Holzkiste wieder… Bin benommen… Ich rieche Fisch und höre Möwen kreischen. Plötzlich ruckelt es, ich verliere den Holzboden unter den Füßen. Die Kiste kracht… Holz splittert… Ein heller Sonnenstrahl blendet mich kurz, als ich aus der Kiste rolle… Ich höre einen Mann schreien. Ein großer dunkler Schatten kommt auf mich zu. Ich bin noch so klein. Ein Junges. Verschreckt husche ich torkelnd davon. Mein Atem ist schwer. Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert? … Ich konnte mich verstecken. Die Stimmen sind weg. Langsam wage ich mich hervor. Meine Beine zittern, bin total entkräftet. Habe Angst. Ein Schiff legt an. Eine Menschenmasse drängt sich raus. Dazwischen komische Menschen mit spitzen Ohren und auch ganz kleine Menschen. Sie wandern alle in die selbe Richtung. Ich folge ihnen. …''' Mit großen Augen bestaune ich die Stadt, die Häuser, die Leute. Es riecht nach Essen, nach Erde, nach Schweiß und Pferdemist. Ein reges Treiben. In den nächsten 2 Monaten bestand mein Leben darin hier zu überleben. '… ' Ich hab mich den Umständen entsprechend eingelebt. Kenne jeden Winkel der Stadt. Nun weiß ich, dass die Stadt STORMWIND heißt. Ich weiß, dass die kleinen Menschen Zwerge und Gnome sind. Die Menschen mit den langen Ohren heißen Elfen. Manche von Ihnen sind nett zu mir. Geben mir Fleisch und Fisch. Sie wollen mich immer anfassen. Weiß nicht, was sie daran finden. Ich lasse es nicht zu. Mich hat noch keiner angefasst. Komische Menschen… Meistens bin ich auf dem Kathedralenplatz. Dort leben viele Katzen. Aber sie sind anders wie ich. Sie meiden mich. Sie sind ein Rudel. Ich gehöre nicht dazu. Trotzdem bin ich oft in der Nähe. Versuche zu lernen. Dann kommen mir aber immer Fragen auf. Wo ist mein Rudel und wo komme ich denn her? Keiner vermag es mir zu sagen… Ich schnaufe… Mein Blick fährt nach links zum Plattenrüstungsverkäufer. Da sitzt immer dieser Zwerg mit dem roten langen Vollbart. Meist alleine. Er schnauft auch oft. Jeden Tag trabe ich an ihm vorbei. Er blickt mir immer nach. Vielleicht sollte ich mal zu ihm gehen. '''… Es ist wieder abend. Mein Rundgang endet auf dem Kathedralenplatz. Der Zwerg sitzt wieder vor dem Laden. Soll ich zu ihm? Er schaut mich an: „Was ist los, Katzenvieh?“ Ich gehe zu ihm hoch, setz mich neben ihn und schnaufe kurz. Er stellt sich vor. Sein Name ist Fìnley. Danach beginnt zu erzählen… Licht, Orden, Krieg, große Zwerginnenhintern…Leute gehen vorbei. Grüßen ihn respektvoll. Das geht einige Tage so. Ich setze mich neben ihn, höre zu, schnaufe mit ihm. …''' Oh, heute hat er Fisch dabei. Er legt ihn mir vor die Nase und sagt: „Dafür, dass du so treu bist.“ Treue… das Wort kenne ich noch nicht. Ich fange an zu Essen. Fühle mich wohl. Zum ersten Mal , seit ich denken kann. Plötzlich durchströmt mich ein seltsames Gefühl. Was ist das? Er… er… streichelt mich… Starr vor Schreck lieg ich da. Beruhigend redet er auf mich ein. Dieses Gefühl… Es ist neu… Es tut gut. Ich beginne zu Schnurren. Oh mein Gott… Ich kann Schnurren… Wohl eine natürliche Reaktion… Er lächelt mich an, streichelt mir über den Kopf, krault mir an den Ohren. Ich leg mich zur Seite und schaue ihn an. Was hat er grad mit mir gemacht? Ich bin verwirrt über das neue Gefühl, gleichzeitig auch irgendwie erlöst. Er spricht einen Segen auf mich und sagt mir er gehe schlafen. „Möge das Licht deinen Schlaf behüten!“ Zurück lässt er eine Katze, die er von ihrer Unsicherheit befreit hat. '''… Es ist überwältigend. Eine Sehnsucht kommt in mir auf. Ich will bei ihm sein. Ist das Liebe? Ich weiß es nicht. Ist es diese Treue? Hm… Nun renne ich ihn fast jeden Tag um. Will schmusen, schlabber ihn ab.Ich bin glücklich! Er ist mein Herr, mein Freund. Heute gibt er mir ein Zeichen ihm zu Folgen. Wir gehen zu einer Taverne. Ich bleibe davor sitzen. Es dürfen keine Tiere hinein. Das musste ich schmerzhaft lernen. Doch er winkt mich zu sich und sagt: „Komm mit.“ Ich bleibe noch kurz draußen sitzen. Dann trabe ich hinein. Eine Gruppe Menschen sitzt und steht dort. Ich erblicke Fìnley und renne zu ihm. Er deutet auf den Teppich. Ich setze mich. Die Menschen beäugen mich kritisch. Mir ist unwohl. Ich schlucke. Sie trinken Bier und tragen Gedichte und Lieder vor. Ich lausche ihnen. Manche von ihnen tragen den selben Wappenrock wie Fìnley. Ich lege den Kopf schief. Ist das sein Rudel? Er fühlt sich wohl unter ihnen. Also muss es so sein. Der Abend endet. Es war interessant für mich. Bis Morgen, mein Herr. …''' Es ist Nachmittag. Mein Herr und ich sitzen vor dem Verkäuferladen. Unsere gewohnte Stelle. Eine Frau kommt vorbei. Grüßt ihn respektvoll. Sie erkundigt sich nach mir. Fìnley stellt sie mir vor. Schwester Nausicaä. Sie lächelt mich an. Schwester? Sie ist doch gar kein Zwerg. Oder nennen sie sich im Rudel untereinander so? Naja… Fìnley sagt er müsse was erledigen. Nausicaä bleibt bei mir. Sie überschüttet mich mit Streicheleinheiten. Man kriegt das Grinsen nicht mehr aus ihrem Gesicht. Ich habe keine Angst. Sie gehört zu seinem Rudel. Er nennt es Orden. Der Orden der scharlachroten Faust. Seine Schwester ist begeistert von mir, nimmt mich mit in die Kathedrale, gibt mir Fleisch. Sie meinte ich könne die Ratten im Keller fangen. Plötzlich höre ich Schritte. Da kommen Leute. Ein Mann steht vor mir. Uhh… Der schaut mich aber finster an. Ich mach mich klein und versuche mich zu verstecken. Doch sein scharfer Blick mustert mich abfällig. Nun fühl ich mich unwohl. Nausicaä grüßt ihn mit tiefstem Respekt. Das muss wohl der Anführer sein. Der Alpha. Seinem Blick sehe ich an, dass er mich am liebsten hinausgetreten hätte. „Viecher haben in der Kathedrale des Lichts nichts zu suchen! Das ist kein Zoo!“ Schwester Nausicaä beschützt mich. Erkämpft mir das Recht draußen im Stall zu schlafen. Mich schüttelts beim Rausgehen. Ich habe Angst vor ihm. Wie hieß er? Cathalan. Ich muss mir seine Gunst erringen, damit mich das Rudel annimmt. Es ist ein Teil von Fìnley und da gehöre ich auch dazu. So ist mein Denken. Ab diesem Tage schlafe ich im Stall. Besser als zwischen den Kisten und Säcken am Hafen. '''… Ich beobachte Cathalan und die Frau, die meist mit ihm unterwegs ist. Sie hat kurze schwarze Haare. Sie stehen vor der Kathedrale und reden mit jemandem, den ich noch nicht kenne. Ich sitze vorm Kathedraleneingang. Ich war drinnen. Cathalan würde mich verbrennen lassen dafür. So dachte ich. Ich war Ratten fangen in den Kellergewölben. Habe eine erwischt. Vielleicht erringe ich seine Gunst dafür, dass ich das Ungeziefer vernichte. Ich renne runter, werfe ihm die tote Ratte vor die Füße… Es ist eine Ehranbietung, die eine Katze einem Menschen macht. Er schaut mich an, dann zur Ratte… *Cathalan tritt Martienne die Ratte ins Gesicht.*'' (Originalemote)' Autsch. '…''' Fìnley redet gut auf mich ein. Das wird schon, sagt er zu mir. Er kramt was aus seiner Tasche. „Ich hab was für dich!“ Er legt mir ein Halsband an. Es ist golden mit roten Verzierungen. Eine rote Flamme, eine Faust, ein Kodexzeichen. Darauf steht mein Name, den ich von Schwester Nausicaä bekam : Samtpfote, kurz Sam Dahinter der Name meines Besitzers: Fìnley Oakenstaff. Ordensritter der Scharlachroten Faust. „Nun gehörst du offiziell zu mir, du Fellknäuel!“ Ein sehr glücklicher Tag in meinem Leben. …''' Ich bin nun 3 Monate hier in Stormwind. Die Gunst des Rudelführers habe ich immer noch nicht. Einzelne Mitglieder kommen aber öfters auf mich zu. Ich gehöre ja zu Fìnley. Ich kenne ihre Namen mittlerweile und sie den meinen. In letzter Zeit sehe ich sie aber immer seltener auf dem Kathedralenplatz. Nausicaä stupst mich an. Ich soll ihr folgen. Sie sagte etwas von Geleitschutz. Wir gehen zu den Toren Stormwinds. Dann durch den Wald. Ich mag den Wald. Dort fühl ich mich sehr wohl. Um den See und die Bäche machen ich aber einen großen Bogen. Ich hasse Wasser. Ich hasse Baden. Wann war das letzte Mal? Oh… schon so lange her… Wir kommen zu einer Burg. Weststromgarnison heißt es, so sagt sie mir. Der neue Sitz des Ordens. Sie nimmt mich mit nach Drinnen. Ich erblicke einen Zwerg. Gondarin heißt er. Ich hab ihn öfter mit Fìnley gesehen. Sie saufen oder unterhalten sich über Weiber. Er ist in der Küche und kocht. Zusammen mit 2 Frauen. Die eine älter, die andere jünger. Ich darf nicht in die Küche, dann sehe ich mich mal im Garnison um. Draußen empfängt Nausicaä die Frau mit den kurzen schwarzen Haaren. Courtney heißt sie. Sie ist zuerst nicht begeistert mich zu sehen. Doch dank meiner kleinen Beschützerin, nimmt sie sich mir an. Ich könne helfen, die Burg zu bewachen. Die wilden Wölfe und böse Menschen solle ich fernhalten. Desweiteren Ratten fangen. Wenn ich mich gut anstelle, würde sie mich dulden. Doch müssen wir warten, was der Alpha dazu sagt. Mir wird bange. Sie nehmen mich mit nach Drinnen. Das Essen ist fertig. Fìnley stößt dazu. Ich bekomme einen Platz zugewiesen. Die Ecke neben dem Tisch. Sogar eine Decke bekomme ich.Gondarin wirft mir eine Keule zu. Jedoch von Fìnley’s Teller.Ich betrachte alle. Sie sind herzlich zueinander. Ich finde es schön. Fühle mich zugehörig. Habe ich nun endlich meinen Platz gefunden? Meine Gedanken verpuffen, als ich Cathalan erblicke. Ich kauer mich in meiner Ecke nieder. Er schaut mich leicht finster an. Er fragt, wem das Vieh gehört und was ich hier suche. Sie reden auf ihn ein. Fìnley, Nausicaä, Courtney. Es könnte ja Vorteile haben eine Wachkatze zu haben. Cathalan brummelt. Dann sagt er :,, In Ordnung, sie soll sich bewähren.“ Wenn ich lächeln könnte, hätte ich es in diesem Moment gemacht. left|670px Jeden Tag sitze ich vorm Garnison und tue was mir befohlen ist. Bewachen, beschützen. Ich halte die Wölfe, Gnolle und Defias fern. Defias sind ein böses Pack, so sagt Courtney. Ich könne alles vertreiben was eine rote Maske trägt. War ja irgendwie klar, dass ich Robîn verwechsle … Grummel… Hätte ihn beinahe attackiert, als er sich dem Garnison näherte. Der Wappenrock hat ihn gerettet. Den erkenne ich. '''… Amothana steht draußen um Wache zu halten. Ein alter Mann kommt des Weges. In einer blauen Robe. Er nennt sich Hasrabal. Ein Magier.Ich mag Magier nicht. Ich mag Hokuspokus nicht. Ich spüre eine dunkle Aura um ihn herum. Er sagt, er habe eine Verabredung mit Ultan. Den hat Amothana kurz zuvor hineingelassen. Er ist der Alpha der Flamme, so sagt sie mir. Amothana fühlt sich unwohl. Ich spüre das. Sie möchte ihn nicht reinlassen, aber er geht einfach. Heute ist kein guter Tag. Kurz darauf erscheint noch eine Magierin. Sie sucht Hasrabal und geht hinein. Courtney kommt angeritten. Sie merkt sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Amothana berichtet ihr. Wir gehen nach Drinnen. Courtney zieht ihr Schwert. Sie bittet die Herrschaften zu gehen. Doch sie sind uneinsichtig. Robîn kommt hinzu. Eine hitzige Diskussion beginnt. Sie lassen sich nicht belehren, gehen einfach nach oben. Robîn schreit Courtney zu, sie solle die Wachen holen gehen. Ich gehe mit nach oben. Gondarin setzt sein Gewehr an. Ich spüre die Spannung. Nervenzerreißend. Meine Nackenhaare stellen sich. Da stehen sie. Im Arbeitszimmer des Lordkommandanten. Diskutierend. Wem gehört das Garnison?! Ich umkreise die Gäste. Spüre Verunsicherung bei Ultan, Ängstlichkeit bei der Magierin und tiefen Zorn und Verachtung bei Hasrabal. Meine Krallen sind ausgefahren, mein Schwanz schlägt wild hin und her. Ich höre Poltern auf der Treppe. Courtney ist wieder da. Gefolgt von Wachen des Königs. 2 Mitglieder der Faust kommen nach. Sie wollen den Magier festnehmen. Er ist ein Verbrecher. Ich wusste es. Ich kenne ihn nicht, aber ich hab es gespürt. Er ist böse. Coutney pfeift mich zu sich. Ich soll den Ausgang bewachen. Gondarin bittet um den Befehl, das Pack doch endlich erschießen zu dürfen. Hasrabal ist unbeeindruckt und grenzenlos uneinsichtig. Er spricht Schutzzauber auf sich Spricht einige Worte, die ich nicht verstehe. Die Wachen kleben auf einmal zusammen wie Magnete. Was hat er gemacht? Die Rüstungen ziehen einander an. Er grinst. Gondarin schießt. Trifft Ultan am Bein. Ich bin nervös, gehe einige Schritte vor, visiere Hasrabal an und springe auf ihn zu. Ich will ihn niederrennen, doch ich pralle mit einem Knistern von seinem Schutzschild ab. Ich weiß schon warum ich Magier nicht mag. Er wirft noch einige Worte in die Runde und verschwindet mit einem Verpuffen. Sie denken er sei weg. Aber nein… er ist noch hier… Ich spüre ihn… Ich spüre seine Aura… Er ist nur unsichtbar. Ich folge meinen Sinnen. Sie führen mich hinaus. Doch ich bin zu langsam. Ich verliere die Spur. Aber ich merke noch einen Magiewind. Er hat sich wohl geportet. Ich bin traurig. Habe versagt. Ihn entkommen lassen. Das wird unsern Rudelführer nicht freuen. So dachte ich. Aber ich wurde gelobt. „Hast du gut gemacht!“. …''' Seit dem Vorfall mit dem Magier kamen ruhigere Tage. Ich hab mich in das Rudel eingelebt. Werde akzeptiert. Ich helfe wo ich nur kann. Als Katze geht manches nicht leider. Ich gehe patroulieren, halte den Boden von Essensresten sauber, liege auf der Mauer vor dem Tor. Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass es keine Ratten mehr gibt hier? Jaja… Ich genieße die friedvolle Atmosphäre , wenn mal gerade kein böser Magier um die Ecke kommt. Ich habe meinen Platz gefunden in der Welt. Mein Leben hat einen Sinn. ''*Ich schrecke kurz hoch, aus meinen Gedanken gerissen* Fìnley stupst mich an. „Es gibt Essen! Schleich dich rein!“ *Ich erhebe mich und strecke mich ausgiebig. Dem Zwerg hinterherschauend* Mein Herr, ich liebe ihn. Ich bin ihm treu ergeben und werde bei ihm sein, bis dass ich sterbe. Ich trabe hinein… Da sitzen sie alle. Fìnley’s Rudel. Sein Orden. Ich liebe auch sie. DIE SCHARLACHROTE FAUST Ich bin ihnen treu ergeben und werde bei Ihnen sein, bis dass ich sterbe! Wichard lebt sich ein... Licht is schön, ja .. nich dunkel wie inne Mine ...thumb|158px Wichard hatte in den vergangenen Tagen viel über den Orden und das Licht gehört. Es hatte ihn so beeindruckt, dass er ständig versuchte, das Neue zu verstehen. Hmm, keina sagt Bruda zu mir, nur der feine Herr Zwerg, jawoll ... die andern sagn, ich bin Bürga .. is nich schön . .will auch Bruda sein ... Besagter Zwerg, Ordensritter Finley Oakstaff, hatte den Jungen anscheinend ins Herz geschlossen. Wie sonst war es zu erklären, dass er ihm unermüdlich die Geschichte der Scharlachroten nahebrachte und zu jeder Frage eine Antwort fand, die auch Wichard begreifen konnte. Die Dunklen sin also böse, wolln Licht dunkel machn... hmm ... und die muss ich erlös'n ... ja, das is gut... Im Verlauf seiner Ausbildung hatte Wichard auch ein besonderes Geschenk erhalten, den Kodex. Anfangs noch sehr stockend, doch mittlerweile annehmbar sog er die Abhandlung über Tugenden und Regeln förmlich in sich hinein. Fragte man ihn nach dem, was er gelesen hatte, wurde man nicht mit wortgewaltigen Ausführungen bedacht, doch die einfachen und schlichten Antworten entsprachen erstaunlich genau dem Sinn des Kodex. Na, da sach ich dem Kind, dasses nich sein Lutscha is, und dasses den zurückbringn muss .. ja, und dann pass ich auf, dasses das auch macht, sonst sag ichs dem, von dem der Lutscha is ... ...war seine Antwort auf die Frage, was er angesichts eines Kindes machen würde, dass gerade einen Lutscher gestohlen hat. Bemerkenswert war auch seine Wahrheitsliebe. So hatte er eines Abends seiner Mentorin etwas zu erzählen ... Ähmm .. Cortnie..wenn ich was sag, muss es doch wahr sein, oda? ... Die Angesprochene bejahte und erkundigte sich nach dem Grund der Frage. Na, da war son Mann .. der will in Ordn rein, ja .. und da hat der feine Herr mitm Tuch nachm Kodeks gefragt... un der Mann sagt, er hatten gelesn, ja ... un da hat der feine Herr mitm Tuch was vonne Tugendn wissn wolln, aba der Mann hats nich gewusst . .is doch nich richtig, jawoll .. Ein besonderes Augenmerk hatte das Jüngelchen, wie der Ordenskoch Gondarin ihn nannte, auf den Wachdienst. Dies hatte auch damit zu tun, dass er gerade in den Orden aufgenommen worden war und in dienstfreien Stunden die Ordenskutte zu tragen hatte, was ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel. ...hmm.. sieht aus wie'n Kleid ..is doch was für Frau'n, jawoll Wann immer sich also eine Möglichkeit bot, meldete er sich freiwillig und bewachte den Zugang zur Burg. Dies ging so weit, dass er eines Tages trotz stark eingeschränkter Sehfähigkeit aufgrund einer im Kampf erlittenen Verletzung versuchte, unerwünschten Gästen den Eintritt zu verwehren. Halt! Wer is da? Zum Glück handelte es sich bei dem Angesprochenen um Gondarin, der sich auch zu erkennen gab. Es folgte die obligatorische Frage nach dem Gesundheitszustand unseres wackeren Kämpen, die dieser auch schnell beantwortete ... Na, is noch nich richtig ... is alles verschwomm´n, aba morgn isses sicha bessa .. jawoll ... Die Sehbehinderung führte im weiteren Verlauf des Tages dazu, dass Wichard sich von anderen führen lassen musste, um nicht ständig gegen Waffenständer zu laufen oder die Treppen hinunter zu fallen. Mit anderen Worten: Man kümmerte sich rührend um ihn, und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er immer zufriedener mit seinem derzeitigen Leben wurde. ... Grenzwacht - es geht weiter *Grenzwacht - Die Anfänge *Grenzwacht - Präsenz in Scharlachrot *Grenzwacht - Burgleben *Grenzwacht - Tagesberichte Kategorie:Grenzwacht